


ArcAnCiel

by Austinonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Marc is a famous Youtuber, Nathaniel is a big fan, Nathaniel is a lesser known Youtuber, Pre-Relationship, YouTube, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinonymous/pseuds/Austinonymous
Summary: Nathaniel had gathered a team of friends to voice his animation of youtuber ArcAnCiel’s short story “Miraculous” - and one tweet, in particular, catches his eye.





	ArcAnCiel

Nathaniel was sure he was hyperventilating. He hadn’t ever done it before, but he was sure that he was about to be dead at this point. Some people might think he was exaggerating, but it was really no joke, not to him. His eyes were still fixated on the tweet by his idol on his screen. His hands scrambled for his phone, speed-dialing a group call with Adrian, Marinette, and Alix.

The ring of the phone as he patiently waited for everyone to pick up frustrated him to some extent, but he measured himself by rereading the tweet again. “Ugh, Nath, why are you calling us at this time in the morning?” Marienette whined as she picked up, the first to do so. He could hear her shuffling about, likely turning over in bed. Nathaniel glanced over at the clock and shrugged. It was past 08:00 anyways, he wasn’t sure why they were complaining about it really.

He was about to answer but was greeted with the sounds of the others picking up their phones as well, “So why the group call? We didn’t forget a group recording session did we?” Alix said with a yawn, taking a drink of something on her end. Nathaniel spun around in his swivel chair, his sudden energy kept tightly bound.

“Have any of you checked ArcAnCiel’s twitter this morning?” That got everyone’s attention. They all were huge fans of ArcAnCiel and his youtube channel; Alix ran the biggest Discord fan server for the guy, and Marinette had been the one to introduce them all to his videos. ArcAnCiel was an interesting youtuber, a mix of a video gamer and general life videos. You could expect a new Let’s Play of an Indie-publisher success story, a tutorial on how he does his make-up, or 10 tips for writing short stories. He had a little bit of content for everyone and was the biggest Youtuber in France because of it.

But what drew Nathaniel to ArcAnCiel was the genuineness he had. Well, that and Nathaniel was fairly certain the Youtuber was the cutest guy he had ever seen, with his big green eyes and charming smile. In all seriousness though, ArcAnCiel was his idol on Youtube, which had led to the creation of his own channel, ComicbookHero. He vlogged and did whatever came to mind- but by far, the most successful videos on his channel were his animations. Some were original animations, but he also drew animations of ArcAnCiel’s videos. Recently, they’d animated a small section of the Youtuber’s short story “Miraculous”; Nathaniel had tapped Marinette’s boyfriend Adrian for Chat Noir, Marinette for Ladybug, with Alix and himself for some background vocals.

Based on their views and the chats on social media, the video was blowing up, mostly within the ArcAnCiel fandom but also with animation and comic book enthusiasts.

This morning, however, the sun had broke, the heavens opened up and God himself had come down to present to their team the Holy Grail, “Guys, ArcAnCiel retweeted us about our last video. He said it was beyond what he had imagined when he’d written the story- he says he’s been watching my videos for a WHILE.” Nathaniel was practically screaming at this point in excited theatrics.

Adrian laughed from his end, “Wow, sounds like someone is a little bit excited, isn’t he? But man, that is really cool! I can’t believe we got recognized by the man himself!” He could tell the blond was hiding his excitement. Adrian hadn’t ever done anything like this before, so Nathaniel would’ve been surprised if he hadn’t been at least a little excited that his first role was doing so well.

“Shit, is that why I’ve been pinged by like half of my discord server this morning?” Alix coughed, the clicks of her keyboard coming over her end of the line, “I hadn’t checked yet, cause you know, no discord before my morning coffee, but - holy shit,” She said as her computer had obviously finished booting up and loaded Discord. “Everyone in the ArcAnCiel discord is freaking out guys, holy shit.”

Marinette meanwhile had been squealing like the fangirl she was. Honestly, Nathaniel was trying his best not to join her. This was great- it was, ugh he hated this meme, but literally, it was a case of ‘senpai noticed us’. And they were all (rightfully in his opinion) freaking the fuck out.

* * *

**[]** _ **Rainbow Boi** @officialarcanciel  - 1h_  
I’ve been watching @realcomichero for a while now, and all their videos are amazing! Go check out their animation of my short story “Miraculous” - it’s beyond anything I imagined! :)  
– **[]** _ **Rainbowfanatic12** @rainbowfanatic12 - 58min_  
—-Holyshitholyshityholyshit- @laurnmatt gUYS IT’S HAPPENING  
—- **[]** _**Lauren N Matt** @laurnmatt - 37min_  
——Oh man! I was waiting for this to happen!!! How could he have been watching @realcomichero for so long without saying it???  
– **[]** _**RelatableRainbow** @picsofrainbowboi -  1hr_  
—-I love @realcomichero! Im so happy that you like his animations too!  
—— **[]** _**RollingFast** @rollingdownhill - 47min_  
———Okay, but can we just like??? Appreciate how good they all sounded in the video??? They didn’t halfass this at all!  
———– **[]** _**RelatableRainbow** @picsofrainbowboi - 35min_  
————–I know!!! Its so well done Im?? Crying??? I can totally understand why Rainbow Boi loved it so much!  
– **[]** _ **IDontLikeMemes** @ironicisntit - 33min_  
—-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObWrdYQ_6xY  
—— **[]** _**Rainbowfanatic12** @rainbowfanatic12 - 26min_  
——–Its not loading for me, but if its that office meme where they’ll screaming to stay calm, BIG MOOD THERE  
———- **[]** _**IDontLikeMemes** @ironicisntit - 16min_  
————It is :P

* * *

**[]** _ **ComicBookHero** @realcomichero - 20min_  
–Is this what dying and going to heaven feels like guys?  
—- **[]** _**Adrien** @adrienagreste - 18min_  
——You can’t die on us now @realcomichero!!! How will new videos get made without you?! ;P  
——– **[]** _**ComicBookHero** @realcomichero - 15min_  
———-Glad to know you care so much about me my dear Chat xD  
———— **[]** _**Scorpious** @scorpioismysign - 12min_  
—————Oh shit @adrienagreste is who played Chat Noir? Dude, you sounded so good! If you had a channel I’d sub to it just to hear more of your voice :D  
——– **[]** _ **Rainbow Boi** @officialarcanciel - 14min_  
———–I agree with @adrienagreste - I don’t want @realcomichero to die yet- he’s too busy making my dreams come true ;P  
———— **[]** _ **ComicBookHeroFan16** @comicbookherofan16 - 12min_  
—————oH SHIT MAN! hE’S HERE!  
———— **[]** _ **ComicBookHero** @realcomichero - 13min_  
————–ASDFGHJKL - *dies*  
—————- **[]** _**Adrien** @adrienagreste - 9min_  
——————WE NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE! :P  
—————- **[]** _**HesMyHero** @hesmyhero - 12min_  
——————-nATH IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!  
———— **[]** _ **MarionetteInFrance** @marinetteinfrance - 12min_  
————–Hey there @officialarcanciel ! It was lots of fun working on this video with @realcomic hero; I agree that we can’t have him dying yet ;P

* * *

**[]** _ **StreetArtForDayz** @streetartfordayz - 15min_  
–Can we just all appreciate the fact that @officialarcanciel is lurking around twitter, watching us all freak out? If I wasn’t so happy senpai noticed us, I’d almost be pissed ;P  
—- **[]** _**NathIsBestBoi** @nathisbestboi - 12min_  
——This is the most Alix tweet, but it perfectly sums up the fandom right now - AAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
—- **[]** _ **StreetArtNeverEnds** @streetartneverends - 13min_  
——-I’m so happy for you guys! Its not your usual wheelhouse @streetartfordayz , but you guys did great! Nice to see you have friends outside the street art community ;P  
—— **[]** _**StreetArtForDayz** @streetartfordayz - 8min_  
———Bitch you’re a mod in the ArcAnCiel server, don’t act like I haven’t seen you freaking out in there. ;D

* * *

**[]** _**ComicRainbows** @comicrainbows- 45min_  
–okay, I’m super hyped that @realcomichero is getting teh recognition he deserves, but can we all appreciate the fact tHE SHIP COULD BE REAL!  
—- **[]** _ **RollingFast** @rollingdownhill - 42min_  
——There’s a ship for them already???  
——– **[]** _**CharlieCharles** @charliecharles - 40min_  
———-You have greatly underestimated the internet once again my friend.  
——– **[]** _**ComicRainbows** @comicrainbows - 39min_  
———-Of course! Its really well documented that Nath has a HUGE crush on ArcAnCiel - the fact Arc watches back is even better!  
———— **[]** _**RelatableRainbow** @picsofrainbowboi - 37min_  
————–You need to send me this evidence before I’ll believe it. Not because it sounds impossible, just cause seeing nath gush over anyone would be a treat ;D  
—————- **[]** _**ComicRainbows** @comicrainbows - 30min_  
——————-I gotcha fam @picsofrainbowboi - hardcore evidence coming your way!  
———— **[]** _**ComicBookHero** @realcomichero - 15min_  
—————asdfghkl, wHY YOU GOTTA CALL ME OUT LIKE THAT?! ;P

* * *

Much later in the day, after the majority of the furious tweets had died down, Nathaniel was finally able to catch a breath. It had been a tiring day and he wasn’t sure he could honestly deal with anything else; the others had come over to his house to crash and celebrate the success of the video. Nathaniel opened up their official email, hoping that the fanmail wasn’t too extensive and that another marketing agency hadn’t tried to email them. It was his practice to try and reply to as many messages as he could; he liked to be connected to both his fanbase and the ArcAnCiel fanbase.

Sitting innocently in his inbox was an email from a Marc Anciel; Nathaniel chuckled for a second at the pun they’d made with their name, obviously a fan of ArcAnCiel. He opened it and began reading the email, growing more and more shocked as he realized it might be an email from the actual ArcAnCiel. 

* * *

**[]** _ **StreetArtForDayz** @streetartfordayz - 2min_  
-So @realcomichero just let out the girliest squeal I’ve ever heard from him in his life - @officialarcanciel , I’ll ask since I don’t think our tomato will be replying until he’s calmed down. Was that email from you?  
\--- **[]** _ **Rainbow Boi** @officialarcanciel - 1min_  
\-----Nath should reply to find out ;)


End file.
